


To My Beloved Galileo (Merlin x FM)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: "Mer.....Why do you love me?""That is like asking why do I breathe Master. It is just because I do, but if you must have a why you can see and feel then I will tell you."Grabbing his magic pen and parchment Merlin begins to weave a spell of love and magic across the page as he recounts his love for Master in all its tangible and ephemeral ways.To My Beloved Galileo......
Relationships: Merlin | Caster & Reader, Merlin | Caster & You, Merlin | Caster/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. To My Dearest Galileo

My Dearest Galileo,

You are the ruler of my heaven

My star of the North

You have emblazoned my desire

And sated my curiosity

The wings your magic has drawn

As they encircle my soul in their feathery embrace

Has taught me of the topography of the world

Bringing dimension to my superficial existence

The stars in your eyes as they rotate around the axis of your heart

Has put my love on repeat as it sings of complexities only it can comprehend.

You are the dark to my light

Blending perspective as, with two pendulums at opposite ends,

We cross paths only when we crash together

A comet as it plummets across the abyss

Of a world restricted by nature's laws and mans idiocity

Your wit defies logic

Your beauty defies the Golden Rule

You resist and attract in equal measure

As I gravitate towards and away from you

Missing you entirely

Your emptiness a void even religion can't explain

Why do we revolve away from each other

Instead of rotating against one another?

Why do we phase out

When we should phase in?

Will you continue to imprison your heart and soul

To the rumors and heresy of others

As they bolster their own inadequacy

As they phish for validation amongst their own lies and half truths?

You are the fire of my sun

You are the axis of my soul

You are the angel that became my muse

As I tested your truth with the wind of my curiosity

I have denied all truths but yours

Beheld only your glory as I champion your existence

Bringing to light your effervescence

As it ensorcels me from dawn til dusk

Because of you I will always gauge the falling of my heart against the pitch with which it sings as it falls deeper in love with you.

You are my metronome

My internal symphony

That plays the music my magic comes to life with

No one will resonate the way you do

No one will hold my heart

The way your eyes do when they look at me at first light

Become the black hole I never come back from

And the star that dies in the glory of its own destruction as it blazes the brightest before it ceases to be.

For I cannot exist, without the truth that escapes your lips

Or the fire in your loins that enraptures my inner demons

Sate me

Love me

Lie with me

Die out with me

Become my paradise

The living Eden

For the labyrinth of your love

Holds the secrets of the universe

And I wish to part the waves

As we recreate the world in our ecstasy.

Your beloved,

Emrys


	2. Release

Enduring the pain

I am numb from the screams

Until you came

And whispered in my ear

\-------------------

The clarity of your voice

Healing wounds whose depth left me

dead on the inside

As the life inside wallowed in its own

grief and destitution

I wandered a path unknown

Seeking my own maelstrom

Of life versus death, love versus hate

Devoid of all emotional tolerance

You carved your passion into my soul

Testifying your resolve

Validating your existence

With a finality only granted that which

outlasts time itself

Do you see me

Harbinger of lost souls?

Do you envy my restitution?

I have salvaged an existence forgotten

by man

From the ashes of fallen tears

And brought it to it's pinnacle

As a vessel of loves own sacrifice

As I gaze into the heavens withheld in

your eyes

I marvel at the climax I have reached

and the torments I endured

As your arms bind me

Your legs entwine me

Your soul enlivens me

Your mind devours me

I find myself absent of everything but

you

For you are my entirety

My past illusory

When your words touch my lips

I am enraptured by the simplicity of a

phrase

When your hands caress my skin

I am wrought with anxieties duality

For or against the grain of your need?

No longer will I watch as the knife

So precise in its execution

Carves pieces of my sanity

From the flesh of my misfortune

No longer will I guess at the destiny of

man

For I can see only you in futures past

No longer will I play at games

That tear the core of others worlds

As I validate my own happiness

With the misery of others

No longer will I yay or nay as life designs

To forfeit emotion

For heartless devotion

As others seek my praise

For their own failures and private voids

If I am to live as I have died

Then I will love as I have lied

Effortlessly

Endlessly

Within you

Without you

Always unyielding

Never forgiving

The path that lead to you

Or the life I no longer want without you


	3. Present Always

My wandering mind

Wonders about you

Even when I know

Yours doesn't wonder about me too

————————————————

How could it not?

How could it end?

You are it's beginning

And it's ultimate rescind

As it tears at the walls of my false

consciousness

And bores a hole in your resolve

Always fleeting

Never failing

Living here

Lying there

Inside

Outside

Never divide

You are a moment

And an eternity

Always present

Never distant

Thoughts

Images

Senses

Memories

You are and always will be

My present existence

And my past reverie

Never mistake the silence of my mind

For the loss of my love

Never confuse my frustration

With an overall displeasure

You are my constant

My unending

My redoing

I put pen to page

Heart to heart

I bleed my love

As you bleed your life

Living for now

Loving for then

I see the silence your eyes wish to 

portray

As your heart roils with your own dismay

I hear the song of your sadness

As you watch my fleeting form

Knowing I will return

But not if my heart will follow

You say you cannot

I say I will not

You say it isn't

I say it could be

You wish

I want

Though we feel at gradient intensities

We sing with the same divinity

You are my sun

I your moon

I rotate around you

You envelop me in your light

As the tides I create wash over your

sensuality

I caress your inner passion

My love entrancing your softness

My existence penetrating you effortlessly

Do not question where I am

Do not doubt where my love lies

It is with you

It cannot exist without you

Do not fear my loss

For my devotion is unyielding

Do not falter in darknesses

For your light is unwavering

Leading me always forward

As I blindly follow

Trusting in your embrace

And loving my own disgrace

You are my serenity

My minds safest sanctuary

Lead me to you tenderly

And I will love every moment effortlessly


	4. Intertwined

Like flowers on a vine

Our fingers entwined

Once tangled thoughts

Suddenly unravel

—————————————————-

As the webs of time

Stole my soul

And ravaged my sanity

Your touch remade me

As your mind grazed mine

And your heart spoke with clarity

To the depths of my soul

How did you reach me dear?

Beyond the recesses of life's abuse?

Did you reach out and wonder

If you too would lose

To the unconscious terror that is my

depth

Or did you never see

That which tarnished the light in my eyes

Bends my essence

And destroys my kindness?

Hesitant at first

Dependent reality

I craved you

As much as I blamed you

For making me realize my foolishness

As I wasted lives on twisted souls

And begged you to forgive

My shamelessness as I drown in you

Unabashed in reason

Unrelenting in passion

Unrequited in selfishness

Undesired in solidarity

I cannot be what you cannot see

I cannot hold what you have not found

But as we grow in dimension

We multiply in our ascension

So in the end you are as I

Separate in theory

Combined in reality

Your mind I crave

As it's wit calls to my cynicism

Holding it in check

As I press for dominance

And you take without asking

To unravel your thoughts

Is to sexualize your wordless caress

For your abyss

Is your mind

And your depth is your heart

As your mind reserves judgement

While smiling as you shred ignorance

You are a challenge beyond competition

And a sea beyond measure

Swirling emotions

Sweet nothings

Soft promises

Secret intimations

A decadent fragrance to a weary mind

A cadence of strength masking insecurity

You define immortality

As I draw sustenance from your embrace

And glimpses of heaven from your naked

truths


	5. The Sun and Your Warmth

For only a moment

sunlight illuminates

Radiates and glows

It wraps around the smallest petal

of the weakest flower

Letting it's warmth be felt

Before everything fades to grey once again

—————————————

You become both the dawn and desolate night

As your color blooms but your spirit fades

How to contain such heat, such light

When heaven lies beyond your radiance

And serenity dies within your sadness?

Such simplistic beauty

Such divine acceptance

Yet you hold your own esteem in the wilted petal

And the value of your mind in the shallow grave it finds in earths soil

How do you value so little

That which blinds my very soul?

Yet lament on false words and passive praise

Left by half wits and ignorant babes?

One cannot measure your impact

By one opinion or thought

Nor can they value your timeless wisdom

As my eyes shed the tears of the blinded

While my heart devours the truth freed from darknesses shadow

Hidden by false promises

And misguided by false prophets

Fall into the warmth of my embrace

Bask in the light of me eyes as they shine on your visage

Radiate with all the love my passion enflames

As we round the earth on a lovers kiss

And satiate the endless dawn

With ecstasy's bliss

You are that which love belies

For no love can possess you purity

And that which cannot be erased

As you engrave your essence on the very foundation of me existence

Do not wax and wane like the tempest

Or stagnate like the water left untreated by earths embrace

For you are a child of delight

And a woman beloved for her sincerity

You behold a galaxy of truths in your eyes

And a shallow remnants of what has passed in your wake

You embody truth and right

As you abscond with baser delights

Look not

Live not

Love not

In a way that tarnishes your own desire

For your path is your light

And your weakness I sin I revel in

As we love the way we live

Bathed in each other's devotion

And lost in each other's salvation


	6. Void

Where have you gone Galileo, that your heart burns so far from the truth?

Where does your soul reside Galileo, that I cannot sense your inner thoughts?

Have you left the world of man to travel a life of dreams?

Or do you wallow in your own misery?

Does darkness fill your heart?

Does glory flee your soul?

Have you ridden the waves of self loathing?

And fallen in the wastes of despair?

Before your song, my heart, retracted it's despair

Where I knew the depths of silences abyss

And drown in its desolation

It's dark oaths and dark paths

Bound my sorrow and grief

Self hate and anger

Loss, angst, remorse and regret

Swirling in the myst of my own deprivation

A victim of my own design

I allowed the finite to define me

And the infinite to never absolve me

I flirted recklessly, endlessly amongst half truths and false forks

Tearing the flesh at the back of my eyes

Rendering me color blind

I fear you do not see that which holds you up

Trading it for that which tears you down seeing it easier than light

Is your hate for your own worth so great that you deny your gift?

The one that sparkles in the darkest night

As heaven winks out and all that is left is a burning desire.

Your mind is your worst enemy Galileo.

Your heart your loneliest friend.

Have you forgotten my love?

Does it not hold you close like the words you cling to that hold you back?

Has your greatest truth

My hearts desire

Left you wanting?

Have you become tone deaf to your own melody

As you bind others fragments

Into a truth you no longer live by?

Have your expectations failed you

And your integrity degraded you?

Has your essence dissolved

And your pretense mounted?

Making you irresistible to the superficiality

And tasteless to the enlightened?

You have written your own sigil Galileo

Painted your own canvas

Followed no construct

And deviated into your own sustainable reality

Never have you conformed

Never have you wavered

Never have you damned your own genius

Never have you condemned your worth

So where does your void render from my alchemical prodigy?

Where does your blackness define its design?

Has it made your heart it's hostel?

Or has it burrowed into the caverns of your mind?

Let me hold your dreams in the sanctity of my soul

Let me guide your fading star

For you are the path of least resistance

And your light my true North

I will hold you

I will mold you

I will never forsake you

I will never debase you

You are and forever will be

The only end I wish to meet head on

Let us reach the void together

Or forever live in the shadow of its sin

As we raise the heavens cloud by cloud

With a love of ages

And two hearts beloved of their own salvation

Arm in arm

Heart to heart

Soul to mind

Life to truth

Black to white

Night to dawn

Me to you

An abyss all its own

An existence far unknown


End file.
